Nayam Wrestling
property of Muso92 Introduction Nayam Wrestling (ナヤムレスリング Nayamu Resuringu) is a form of fighting style in South Blue which was initially founded merely for sporting and entertainment purposes. The Nayam Kingdom(ナヤム王国 Nayamu Okoku) has adopted the fighting style for military uses, and has developed the form further, characterized by rapid sequences of holds and maneuvers, as well as "high-flying" maneuvers, some of which have been adopted by other nations. Practitioners are generally known as Ruhadoris ''( ルハドリス ''Ruhadorisu). ''They usually come from extended wrestling families who form their own stables. One such known wrestler of this form is CC Tornado of the Kyogan Pirates. Techniques The fighting style, characterized by rapid sequences of holds and maneuvers, as well as "high-flying" maneuver, has been shown to be somewhat aggressive, with techniques generally involving usage of all four limbs, head and torso for offensive moves, intending to deal damage to opponents. Defensive traits are rarely, if any, portrayed by the wrestlers as the general understanding among its practitioners is that "A good offense is the best defense". During his journey with the Kyogan Pirates, CC Tornado has shown to possess, but not limited to, these techniques :- Basic Techniques '''Buster Suplex '( バスター・スプレックス Basuta Supurekkusu) CC Tornado grabs hold of his opponent's face, and lifts them up, maintaining a straight, vertical pose. CC Tornado then falls onto his back so that the opponent lands on their head while remaining vertical. This technique has also been seen to be enhanced by CC Tornado's Devil Fruit, where he boost his opponent vertically downward, to further increase speed and momentum of his opponent's drop, thus increasing the damage dealt. 'Meteor Suplex '(流星 スプレックス Ryusei Supurekkusu) CC Tornado first grabs hold of his opponent by the waist, from the back. He then utilize the use of his Devil Fruit to boost them high up into the air. CC Tornado then lifts his opponent over his head and falls backwards, further provides boost to propel their fall faster and slams his opponent's back onto the ground, dealing great damage due to the massive momentum of their drop. 'Rocket Lariat '(ロケットラリアート Roketto Rariato) CC Tornado charges towards his opponent with his arm(s) extended, targetting the opponent's upper chest and neck. Just before impact, CC Tornado uses his Devil Fruit to boost his arm(s) to clutch his opponent in a high-intensity impact, dealing near-fatal damage to his opponent. 'Smashing Powerbomb '(スマッシュパワーボム Sumasshu Pawabomu) CC Tornado places a weakened opponent in a sitting position onto his shoulders, then procced to drop his opponent towards the ground, slamming them back first. This move has been seen to be enhanced by CC Tornado's Devil Fruit where he applies boost to propel his opponent's drop at a faster speed, which results in greater damage dealt. 'Faceslam Solar '(フェイスラムソーラー Feisuramu Sora) CC Tornado rushes towards an unsuspecting opponent, intending to grab their head. He then jumps and land while slamming his opponent's face towards the ground. CC Tornado has further improve this move, by utilizing his Devil Fruit to boost his run towards his opponent, which greatly increases the damage dealt when slamming his opponent's face. 'Backcrusher '(バッククラッシャー Bakku Kurassha) CC Tornado latches onto an unsuspecting opponent's back, ensuring a firm grip onto his opponent's shoulder before crouching both his legs to place his knees directly onto his opponent's back, and falls onto the ground to produce a backbreaker effect. CC Tornado has been seen to use his Devil Fruit to boost his opponent's drop, which results in faster falls, thus causing greater damage. 'Hammerhand '(ハンマーハンド Hanma Hando) CC Tornado grips both his fists together, and swings them towards his opponent, primarily targetting the head above every other areas of his opponent's body. CC Tornado has been seen utilizing his Devil Fruit's ability to boost his fists, resulting in faster swings, which causes greater damage when dealt to his opponent. 'Starkick '(スターキック Suta Kikku) CC Tornado charges towards his opponent, or awaits his opponent come charging towards him, in which he lifts both his feet up into the air and kicks his opponent with both his feet. This is essentially a flying dropkick, and has been further enhanced by CC Tornado's Devil Fruit ability by providing boost to increase the speed of his kicks which often results in greater damage. 'Dropkick Luna '(ドロップキックルナ Doroppukikku Runa) CC Tornado jumps into the air and, while still in mid-air, lifts one of his legs high up and drops down towards his opponent with his lifted leg, in a crescent-shaped swing, landing onto his opponent's head. CC Tornado has been utilizing his Devil Fruit to boost the swing of his dropkick, which causes great damage to his opponent due to the increase in speed of his dropkick. 'Power Uppercut '(パワーアッパーカット'' Pawa Appakatto'') CC Tornado produces an uppercut motion with his forearms, aiming at his opponent's jaw and neck, while providing boost using his Devil Fruit's ability, to greatly increase the speed of his arm swing to collide with his opponent at a high-impact collision. This technique will inflict a near-fatal amount of damage to his opponent. Finisher Techniques 'Ha-Ha Hurricane '(ハハ ハリケーン Ha-Ha Hariken) Using his Devil Fruit's ability, CC Tornado provides maximum boost to both his arms and lands punches towards his opponent from varies directions and angles. All his punches are traveling at high speed, resulting in high-impact collisions which causes severe damage to his opponent. This technique was created by CC Tornado, which mirrors the effects of a hurricane, a natural disaster consistently occuring in his homeland of the Nayam Kingdom. 'Sai-Sai Cyclone '(サイサイ サイクロン'' Sai-Sai Saikuron'') Using his Devil Fruit's ability, CC Tornado provides maximum boost to both his fists and spins at a high speed while extending his arms straight outward. This results in him spinning similarly to a cyclone or a tornado, and he moves towards his opponent, landing consecutive punches to his opponent, resulting in a high-impact collision which causes severe damage to his opponent. This technique was created by CC Tornado, which mirrors the effects of a cyclone, a natural disaster consistently occuring in his homeland of the Nayam Kingdom. Trivia The Emor Wrestling was based, influenced and inspired by the various styles of wrestling, namely Professional Wrestling, Lucha Libre ''and ''Greco-Roman Wrestling. Nayam is actually Mayan spelled backwards, which further shows the influence of ''Lucha libre ''wrestling in development of the style. Category:Martial Art Category:Fighting Styles